Jailbreak (The Emoji movie)
Jailbreak/Princess Julianna is the tritagonist, and the love interest, late girlfriend of Gene in The Emoji Movie. She is voiced by Anna Faris and Demi Lovato. Daniel Hillard Appearance Jailbreak is a Mexican Britain emoji with a black beanie and with her light cyan code breaker watch. She has violet wig tied up in ponytail held with a black bobble, golden eyes, pink cheeks, violet lipstick and wears a black dress and black tights. When Jailbreak takes off her beanie, she has straight and long brown hair in a bon, and also wears a shiny, yellow tiara, with a little blue gem embedded in it. Personality Jailbreak is a code breaker emoji, that can help Gene and Hi-5 find the source code. She can also uses her code breaker watch to solve any code, that she can find, in any problem, that she can handle, in a nicked of time. Also, her real name is Julianna. Tough, pretty, sly, sarcastic, compassionate, beautiful, and gorgeous, this girl emoji, can hack her way, into anything. Jailbreak hopes of 1 day, leaving the smartphone, to live on the cloud, to live by her own rules. But, Jailbreak's plans get derailed, when she has to help Gene and Hi -5, who also want to get to the cloud, and when she unexpected develops romantic feelings for Gene. Biography The Emoji Movie Gene and Hi-5 come to a piracy rowdee restaurant app, where they meet the hacker emoji Jailbreak. Jailbreak wears a beanie with violet wig, who wants to reach the Dropbox so that she can live in the Cloud. While talking to her, Hi -5 mentioned to Jailbreak, about how she got the princess off the smartphone, and Jailbreak's widened at the mention. Jailbreak reveals that she is not interested by that thought, about getting the princess of the smartphone. The trio is attacked by Smiler's bots, but manage to escape into the game Candi Crush. Jailbreak reveals that Gene and Hi -5 can be fixed in the cloud, and that Jailbreak tells Gene that, why is always woman are giving credit, while men do all the work. While crawling through a tunnel, while Hi -5 goes on a sugar rush, while Gene talks to Jailbreak, about why she doesn't like the smartphone. While talking to Jailbreak, Gene brings up the fact, why Gene has never seen a Hacker - emoji before, then Jailbreak stammers at the question, but she quickly changes the subject. Then, Hi -5 walks over to Gene, (Who has finally come over, the sugar rush) and lightly teases Gene about why Jailbreak likes him. Once inside, Jaibreak reminds Gene and Hi - 5 that they can't turn on the app, but Hi -5 did, much to Jailbreak's anger and dismay, of trying to get out of the app. But, while dancing in the Kidz Bop Now app alongside, a pink haired girl named Akiko Glitter, Gene teaches Jailbreak how to dance (Because Jailbreak didn't know how to dance). And while dancing, to the song "Feel This Moment" Jailbreak danced so hard, that her beanie with violet wig comes off, and smacks Gene right in the face, and he & Hi -5 are in awe and shock, that Jailbreak is revealed to be a beautiful and gorgeous princess emoji, who is really named Julianna. Hi - 5 bowed to Jailbreak, she has brunette brown hair, while Gene was still in a stated of shock, that Jailbreak was the princess emoji, and Jailbreak puts her beanie with violet wig on in despair. Suddenly, Anti - Virus bots pop into the Kidz Bop Now app, & start to shoot lasers at them, while the bots are following the dance moves. Gene and Jailbreak escape the app, but Hi -5 was took along with the app, and that he ended up in the trash, which was deleted by Alex, who was very embarrassed in college, which the trash was on the other side, of Alex's phonie smartphone. Gene was suggesting, that they should go get him, but Jailbreak was insisting that they both should abandon Hi -5, because the app Dropbox, was right beside the Kidz Bop Now app. But, Gene refused by abandoning his friend in the trash, so Jailbreak told Gene that his malfunction was kind of cool, and that she knows a shortcut to the trash, by taking the popular music app: Spotify. In Spotify, Gene & Jailbreak take a music stream, by riding heavily down the rapids, of Spotify. After Gene convinced Jailbreak, of taking a calmer and smoother stream of music, Jailbreak and Gene start to get to know each other, by talking to each other about how pretty princesses was supposed to call for birds. But Jailbreak sternly tells Gene, that those words was a complete and total myth. Jailbreak apologizes for her bad attitude to Gene, because that was that when she was a princess, Jailbreak was told that she was stereotyped by the original emoji, that she was only supposed to be a princess or a monster bride emoji. Then, Jailbreak tells Gene that there was this whale sung, that was coming over the two emojis. When the whale, passed by the two emojis, Jailbreak was surprised and happy, that she excited touched the little brocks that was coming down from, the whale. After the whale passed by, Jailbreak and Gene talked for a moment, then Jailbreak likes Gene just the way he is, and that he should not be ashamed of his malfunction. Suddenly, the stream starts to turn around, on the river, and then some romantic music began to play over Spotify. Then, Gene and Jailbreak start to fell deeply in love, with each other. But just when, the two emojis were about to make a move on each other, the stream stopped, and the two emojis rescued Hi -5 from the trash, but they are soon attacked by a Superbot. They evade the upgraded - Virus bot and make it to the Dropbox, where they encounter a Firewall. The gang tried to get past it with a password, but none of them work. So, Hi -5 comes up with a email, that he found in the trash, that Alex was trying to delete. Jailbreak uses her computer wrist to get it out of the Trash, and Gene reads it: "Dear Addie...You and I, we're like diamonds in the skie, a vision of ecstasy. Shiny bright like a diamond". Once Gene finished Alex's email, Jailbreak was touched by that lettering, and both Gene and Jailbreak look at each other romantically. Then it gets cut short, when Hi -5 intervenes them. Then, The trio use Addie's name, and make it to the Cloud where Jailbreak prepares to reprogram Gene. In the reprogramming booth, Jailbreak was nervous and unsure, that Gene wanted to be mehhhhhhhhh. Suddenly, Gene comes into the reprogramming booth and starts to have second thoughts about being reprogrammed to be mehhhhhhhhh, and he admits his romantic feelings for Jailbreak, and that he wished that he could stay, with her on the Cloud, forever and ever. But, Jailbreak was uncomfortable and hesitant of Gene's feelings for her, so she says that she wishes to stick to her plan of venturing, into the Cloud and exploring new things, and also that she wasn't a princess, waiting for a handsome prince to come rescue her. And that Jailbreak wasn't looking for romance, deeply saddening Gene. The upgraded bot kidnaps Gene, and Hi-5 and Jailbreak (When Jailbreak starts to regret, about what she said to Gene, and she finally realizes, that Gene is more important to her than the Cloud), race after them on a Twitter bird, that Jailbreak is really named Julianna used her weaseling to get the bird. When Jailbreak takes on her beanie with violet wig. Before the bot can delete Gene, Jailbreak and Hi-5 arrive, (By crashing through the ceiling). But, Hi -5 accidentally face plants himself, on the Super - bot. Jailbreak tries to disable it by herself, but the Super - bot roughly flings Jailbreak on the uground. Suddenly, Hi - 5 shuts down the Super - bot which falls on top of Smiler. Gene hurries over to Jailbreak, and Jailbreak says to Gene that she should always be there for him, no matter what, might happen to Gene. While all the emojis were panicking, they all thought that Jailbreak and Hi - 5 were all just normal emojis. But Jailbreak pulls her beanie with violet wig, to reveal her tiara, much to everyone's shock and astonishment. Jailbreak’s mom said. "JULIANNA!" And including Smiler's attention. Hi - 5 and Jailbreak, announced that they will help Gene, get a message though to the owner of the smartphone, Alex. Just before Gene was about to get scanned, and almost deleted by the smartphone, Jailbreak declares her romantic feelings for Gene, and that she came back, is that she realizes that she deeply cared, for him and Gene also declares his feelings as well, back to Jailbreak. Jailbreak tells Gene that all the memories, are inside him, that he could try to bring it back, and Gene did bring the memories. Once Gene was scanned, Jailbreak gave him a romantic smile, and Gene smiled back at Jailbreak, as she was getting deleted by the smartphone. At the end of the feature, Jailbreak is seen dancing inside the scanner with a tiger named Anna, with the other staff, and happily smiles at Gene, when she is dancing. After the massive dance party, Jailbreak calls everyone over to their cubes, to begin the day. Jailbreak calls over to Gene, and tells him to begin to scan himself, showing that he & Jailbreak have started a romantic relationship with each other. Trivia * She was originally to be voiced by Anna Faris. * Jailbreak's real name is Julianna, as shown near the end of the feature when her mom (presumably) calls her name. "JULIANNA!" And she replies, "Not now, Mom." * Jailbreak is similar to Ronnie Anne from The Loud House: ** Both characters are tomboys ** Both characters are the love interest/girlfriend of the main protagonist (Jailbreak, Gene; Ronnie Anne, Lincoln) ** Both characters end up helping the protagonist in some sort of a way. Category:Animated Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Autobot group Category:Heroes Category:Mammals